ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 100 Fusetrix Reboot
Backstory Earth has been at war for three months now. Ben is president. Humans, Plumbers, Kevin, Gwen, Aggregor, Zs'kayr and Ben 100 are fighting the ultimate empire who has taken control of almost the whole Earth. This takes place four weeks from the series finale of Ben 10 Ultimate Fusetrix. Ben & Gwen are now 22 and Kevin is 23. Azmuth has put his complete trust in Ben and Ben as mastercontrol. This is Preceeced by Ben 10: Ultimate Fusetrix. It is confirmed that Paradox will not appear since he died in Ben 10: Ultimate Fusetrix. It is sequeled with Ben 100: Matrix Overload. Aliens #Heatblast #Grey Matter #Fuzzball #Four Arms #Diamondhead #XLR8 #Upgrade #Wildmutt #Ripjaws #Stinkfly #Ghostfreak #Ek #Cannonbolt #Wildvine #Upchuck #Benwolf #Benvicktor #Benmummy #Benkrabb #Benvreedle #Benanimo #Manaflow #Bengax #Bendox #Benlevin #Ditto #Eye-Guy #Waybig #Articquanna #Spitter #Buzzshock #Eon #Swampfire #Chromastone #Brainstorm #Alien-X #Hummongusaur #Big Chill #Spidermonkey #Echo Echo #Goop #Jetray #Badaboom #Teleportal #Swirls #Overflow #Megashark #Musclemass #Rath #Lodestar #Nanomech #Waterhazard #Terraspin #Armodrillo #NRG #Amphibian #Fasttrack #Clockwork #Jury-Rigg #Eatle #Shocksquatch #ChamAlien #Ult. Cannonbolt #Ult. Hummongusaur #Ult. Echo Echo #Ult. Big Chill #Ult. Spidermonkey #Ult. Swampfire #Ult. Fourarms #Ult. Brainstorm #Ult. Diamondhead #Ult. Ben #Ult. Wildmutt #Toepick #Sandbox #Snakepit #Squidstrictor #Rocks #Atomix #Icepick #Earthshaker #Mindmesser #Shellhead #Ult. Alien X #Ult. Jetray #Ult. Grey Matter #Ult. Upgrade #Ult. Ghostfreak #Ult. Goop #Ult. Atomix #Ult. Waybig #Ult. Benkrabb #Ult. Rocks #Ult. XRL8 #Ult. Fasttrack #Ult. Clockwork #Ult. ChamAlien #Ult. Upchuck #Ult. Bengax #Ult. Spitter #Ult. Articquanna #Ult. Toepick #Ult. Swirls #Ult. Rath #Ult. Stinkfly #Ult. Lodestar #Ult. Mindmesser #Ult. Buzzshock #Ult. Shocksquatch #Ult. Benanimo #Ult. Benanodite #Ult. Ripjaws #Ult. Nanomech #Ult. Terraspin #Ult. Armodrillo #Ult. Amphibian #Ult. NRG #Ult. Jury Rigg #Ult. Eatle #Ult. Eon #Sticher #Flipso #Air-timer #Boozo #Fireflight #Aquatic #Sweller #Bloatbomb #Osmon #Longstar #Hotshot #X-rayer #Red-Dust #Zoomer #Blue-Glider #Chatter #Agefier #Elementmaster #Ult. Boozo #Ult. Osmon #Ult. Red Dust #Jewels #Bullets #Ult. Zoomer #Ult. Shocksquatch #Ult. Toepick #Ult. Xrayer #Ult. Benlevin #Ult. Aquatic #Bendactyl #Darkflame #Nightmare #Putty #Angelhands #Creeper #Razredge #Bonehead #Overeater #Joker #Ult. Darkflame #Ult. Bendactyl #Ult. Putty #Ult. Creeper #Ult. Bonehead #Ult. Overeater #Ult. Joker #Ult. Razredge #Snotshot #Exhaler #Seasonal #Inker #Crackalacka #Blackmagic #Clearfear #Bombers #Wiseguy #Driller #Nightlight #No-Go #Hacker #Waxer #Skyhop Plot Season 1 Ben tries to regain Diagons army, Ult. Enoch returns, Azmuth had a heart attack, Ult. Vilgax and his army conquer Earth, Julie changes her name to Teynson as Gwen did to Levin, Kenny unlocked some more aliens, Jenny found out Lady is going to have babies, Tack Junior reunites with his father, Argit reveals some big secrets Season 2 Max turns into an Anodite, Ult Tick grow frustated and commands he be in second in charge instead of Animo but Vilgax refuses, Ben regains his army and the plumbers and their base is Mr Smoothies and the Burger Shack, Elena turns into full Nanochip mode, Vreedle brothers find out they is a third brother which they seek out to find, Ben loses the Fusetrix for the whole season but regains the DNAmatrix, Animo sends Gwen and Kevin into the null void Season 3 Azmuth in hospital for the whole season and the next, Xylene, Eunice, Rickon, Myaxx stay with him. Ben kills the Tick, Ben regains aliens, Ben's army fought the evil empire while Ben goes to Vilgaxia to find info on Vilgax, Kai and Kenny and Jenny go to Bellwood and hide with the army, Sixsix (recoverd) and Sevenseven go out to find Sunder and Ragnarok but all four die Lady laid four eggs Season 4 Ben's army wins, Ben obtained 146 aliens now including ultimates, Azmuth recovers fully, Verdona dies by saving Gwen and Kevin, Sunny, Max and all other Tennysons mourn for her, Vreedle Brothers never found their brother and realize they are the last Vreedle clones ever then die in the vaccum of space, Ben forces Vilgax to retreat but Vilgax refuses so Ben kills him for good! Or so he thinks, Gwen and Kevin will stay on Earth, Kai dies saving Kenny and Jenny, Ken reunites with Gwen and Ben becomes president as Ben 1,000,000 comes and says he will have Albedos power to change at will with no watch at all, Ult. Enoch dies killed by Max who came back to Earth and will be stuck in Anodite form forever, Ben is President, Ladys eggs hatched two boys two girls, Jenny named them Male, Man, Female, Girl Trivia *This is preceeded by Ben 10: Ultimate Fusetrix *In this series Ben has unlocked between 100-900 or else this would be called Ben 10 or Ben 1,000 *They will be a series after this one, making this the second saga of the Fusetrix universe *Ben never fought Aggregor or Kevin going insane in this universe *Kenny and Jenny ryhme like Ben, Gwen and Ken Category:Series